onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Nico Robin/Abilities and Powers
Abilities and Powers At a young age, Robin acquired a bounty of 79,000,000 for consuming the Hana Hana no Mi, making her considerably powerful, and supposedly sinking six Buster Call warships with her Devil Fruit powers. This was a lie however, as the bounty was issued because she can read the Poneglyphs which tell the Void Century. Those ships were actually destroyed by Jaguar D. Saul after helping Robin escape during the destruction of Ohara. A Master of Escape Robin's life on the run since the tender age of 8 has taught her the ways of survival and self-preservation, and has earned herself notoriety for being able to evade inescapable situations. Even Admiral Aokiji commented that she could have escaped from CP9 had she felt like it (she only abided by their rules and conditions in order to keep them from unleashing the Buster Call upon her crewmates). Vast Knowledge and Archaeological Skills Robin is also a skilled archaeologist with a vast knowledge of history and cultures. She is also the only person alive who can read the language written on poneglyph tablets, which contain records of ancient history. And this was the actual reason why her first bounty was so high, despite being so young. It is revealed that she also taught most of these skills to herself through research in the library of Ohara during her childhood, which she had done without the aid of her senior colleagues, implying aptitude in academics and research. But even outside of historic knowledge, Robin also possesses a considerable knowledge of most of the major figures in the world of One Piece, and has at least heard of figures such as Red-Haired Shanks, Dragon, and Gekko Moriah. She is even aware of organization's as top secret as the World Government's various Cipher Pol; such as 9 and 0. Physical Abilities Robin has no superhuman abilities beyond her Devil Fruit powers but is an above average athlete. While the frequent use of her powers in battle leave much of her physical attributes in question, it is hinted from time to time that Robin's physical prowess is actually much stronger than her build would otherwise suggest. She was seen being able to take on direct hits from both Yama's drop kicks and punches (with the latter sending her flying through a wall, destroying it) and was still able to effectively retaliate after maneuvering the latter away from the ruins of Skypiea, and was able to restrain a powerful zombie like Jigoro (albeit briefly). She was also able to survive being impaled through the chest by crocodile and remain alive without medical attention from a doctor, until the wound healed on its own. She is agile enough to maneuver (while maintaining her arms' "X" formation) her way through a group of Marine captains and commanders before using her powers in retaliation. Her powers make her particularly well suited to taking on large numbers of foes, and in fact the other members of the crew have grouped her in with the "Monster Trio" in terms of strength due to how dangerous her abilities are, as demonstrated when Nami put her in the group forbidden to blow Gan Fall's whistle and call for help along with the other strongest crew members, and in two hostile encounters with the crew in which she had no problem disarming all the Straw Hats at once. During the Thriller Bark Arc, it is worth noting that before Nightmare Luffy arrived, she was the only one of the Straw Hats who was able to actually fight directly against the Shichibukai, Moriah while he was inside Oars. And after the timeskip, she demonstrates being able to overpower a fishman by maneuvering around and expertly subjecting the latter into a submission move; and though she did it with the aid of her powers, the fact that she did so by producing a copy of her upper body on the target all the while with her actual body also performing the same move just shows how strong she has become physically. Her reactions also became much faster. Not only was she able to catch a dwarf using her powers, but she easily restrained Hakuba while the latter was attempting a sneak attack on her. This is an incredible feat, as the serial killer was so fast that fighters of the caliber of the Corrida Colosseum competitors and even Dellinger could not follow him with his eyes. One of her most impressive aspects is her will power; as she managed to recover in mere minutes after having her shadow stolen by Gekko Moriah (when it usually takes a few days for most humans). It seems that she is also agile, recovers quickly, and knows combat. One example of her recovery ability is when she, Zoro, Gan Fall, and Wiper were all knocked out by Enel's Devil Fruit ability, Robin was the first person to wake up. Even with a severe injury, she still had enough strength to use her Devil Fruit ability to carry them to safety and had fully recovered without the aid of Chopper. She was also able to pick herself up rather quickly, after being stabbed in the shoulder by one of Monet's giant ice picks while claiming it was a simple flesh wound, before protecting Nami and Chopper by easily smashing her in snow form. Her stamina is far above the average, as proven by her ability to engage in battle with giant nutcracker dolls, a Donquixote Family Executive and run up a cliff using legs created by her Devil Fruit much like the steps of a stair (a feat that also demanded considerable agility and strength, as she felt the individual strain of each leg) without pause or breaking a sweat. Miscellaneous Skills Another thing about Robin is that she is not afraid to use violence as a solution to a problem or for defense and often incapacitates her enemies by breaking their necks or backs (even when they cry out for mercy), even going as far as to squeeze Franky's scrotum, though only one time, in order to make him join the crew. She also has the habit of spying on others (i.e. listening in on conversations, reading body language and facial expressions); this is shown when she spies on Sanji's conversation at Thriller Bark and reading the Straw Hats expressions when she first wanted to join the crew. At Water 7, she admits to Chopper that these habits are from her childhood. Her Devil Fruit ability allows her to spy extremely effectively by sprouting her eyes or ears from walls at distant locations. She has also claimed that she was an assassin when Usopp interviewed her upon her entry into the Straw Hat crew, but her targets and reasons have yet to be revealed. with her Devil Fruit powers on Punk Hazard.]] She appears to have some skill with piloting the Mini Merry II, as she was seen controlling it on a Milky Road while on the way to Punk Hazard. She was also controlling the wheel with her Devil Fruit powers while she sat in the back seat of the vehicle. Though she has not yet displayed the abillity to use Haki, Robin is fully aware of the power as she commented on Luffy knocking out half of Hody's men. She also has great knowledge about Haki, such as explaining the principles of Busoshoku Haki to Franky when Luffy fought Caesar Clown. She has some skill as an artist as she can draw a decent picture of the Flying Dutchman and the Kraken. Robin also has some hair styling skills as she and Usopp does the crew haircut. Devil Fruit Robin ate a Paramecia-type Devil Fruit called the Hana Hana no Mi at a very young age as she is seen using its powers at the age of eight. Even at this age, she was proficient enough to be able to spy on the research that Professor Clover and the rest of her former colleagues from Ohara were conducting under the radar of the World Government. She can produce her body parts on any surface including her own body, other bodies, and other objects, allowing her to create copies of them. However, her replicated parts are considered an extension of her own body, and if they are hurt, she feels the pain on her actual body. Similarly, Devil fruit abilities that require contact with a person's body will take effect when used on her extended limbs as evidenced by Sugar turning Robin into a toy by touching Robin's replicated arms. Usually, when she uses her powers she crosses her arms and makes an "X" shape across her chest, though it's shown that she does not necessarily need to do so to use her abilities. Robin is intelligent enough to know how to use her powers in the most effective and efficient way, and her attacks hinder the enemy, stopping all movement with the ever multiplying hands. Although she is very powerful, her sprouted body parts can be hit and stretched, causing damage to her real body, which is her weak point. Her powers are also very useful in dangerous situations. She can carry her friends by using feet and hands, but also tends to use her ability to place her foes in painful submission holds and to break their bones almost effortlessly. Her most common attacks are "Seis Fleur: Twist" (Robin twists the foe's upper body around) and "Ocho Fleur: Flip" (Robin uses a pair of arms that knock over the foe backwards, forms a pair of arms on the ground below them, and when the foe lands on it, two more pairs appear at their legs and head and pull them to the ground) and Clutch (her hands grow out of her opponents back, these hands clasp the targets chin simultaneously pulling the head back and breaking the targets neck, for stronger opponents, she uses more hands and has been seen breaking a person in half). Even when she performs "Cuerpo Fleur : Doble Clutch" she adds 4 more arms to herself and 4 for her clone, making a total of 12 arms with 6 arms for each body. She also can use her ability for a number of support functions such as forming a net to catch falling comrades or form a large number of arms and shape wings, giving her the ability to fly or a few seconds (though after the timeskip its shown she can do so for an extended period of time). She can also transport objects either by having grow feet to the object or a row of arms with each arm or pair of arms passing the object to the next. Her extra limbs also helps her in maneuvering about and reaching far off places such as sprouting multiple arms holding onto each other to use as a makeshift 'vine' in order to swing across a valley, and using her own limbs as 'steps' to scale a high wall. She also uses eyes and ears for knowledge acquisition, e.g. espionage. In one instance when Usopp was falling through the White Sea she sprouted eyes on Luffy's stretched arm to find Usopp and rescue him by growing a lasso of arms from Luffy's arm. The primary advantage of her powers is the ability to directly sprout her limbs from a person's body, making it extremely effective in restraining people and killing them. This also reduces the reaction time required to catch someone since the limbs directly appear on their body. Robin has said more than once that strength and speed mean nothing to her and has demonstrated that twice, once on Pell before the timeskip, and again after the timeskip on someone as strong and fast as Hakuba. After the timeskip, Robin is remarkably able to temporarily defy the power draining effects of the sea, to protect her crew from smashing into a large sea mountain, using her "Gigantesco Mano". It's shown that no other Devil Fruit user is canonically able to do so. Her attacks are a combination of the Spanish, French, and English languages. Ex. "Cinco Fleur". "Cinco" (Five in Spanish) refers to the number of arms she blossoms, and "Fleur" is the French word for "Flower". Some attacks are followed by an English word that further describes the attack's purpose, an example of that pattern is "Treinta Fleur: Strangle". In the 4Kids English dub, the attacks are mostly English, using the word "Floret" instead of "Fleur", such as "Eight Floret" or "One Hundred Floret". No limit has been given for Robin's powers, but the author, Oda, has jokingly stated that she can only sprout limbs a distance of "200 Hana Hanas" away. Fans often misinterpret this as meaning she can only sprout 200 limbs, but this is false, since after the timeskip, she can sprout at least a thousand arms. However, she of course needs to be aware of the position of another object or person to attack it. After the timeskip, she is able to take her fruit powers to a totally different level by making clones of herself, increasing the number of limbs she's able to produce and in addition to that, she is now capable of producing giant limbs in a new style of using her Devil Fruit powers she calls "Mil Fleur: Gigantesco Mano". She has also demonstrated the ability to better restrict stronger opponents using a combination of giant and normal limbs as well as using them to destroy many enimies at once by crushing them with giant legs or smashing them with giant hands. Weapons She carried a dagger at her belt, but did not use it in combat, as she fights unarmed using only her powers. She only used it once in an attempt to kill Crocodile in self defense. When Robin teamed up with CP9 during their raid on Iceburg's mansion, she carried several flintlock pistols as well, wielding all of them at the same time with her Hana Hana no Mi powers. References Site Navigation fr:Nico_Robin/Aptitudes_et_Compétences Category:Character Subpages